Talk:Nutmeg (KP)/Archive 1
Nutmeg? Nutmeg, the one from SkyClan's Destiny, isn't a tabby, and lived nowhere near where Firestar was born. -Mudstone Nutmeg is listed in the Warriors App as Firestar's mother. Check it yourself, if you don't believe me. 04:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) So what? When has she ever appeared in the series? Don't say Fire And Ice because that isn't actually true. Plus, where else does the name Nutmeg appeared? I was on that page less than 2 weeks ago and it said unknown for his mother. Then Nutmeg, a nonexistant cat, appeared out of nowhere! -Mudstone I'm not arguing with you. She does in fact exist, and is not made up. As I said before...check the Warriors App. 04:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Then when and where is she introduced? If you point me to some random tabby kittypet mentioned, I'm also asking where they got her name, and when. Also, I can't check the app I don't have it. -Mudstone. Well, I have the app and it says right there that Nutmeg is Firestar's mother. Check screenshots from Itunes or get someone to show you, I don't care, but it is her. She's never appeared in the series, but in the app, there is a shot story about her. 04:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sooo, you realize that only proves they made up a cat and a story to give Firestar a mother. She doesn't ACTUALLY exsist. Stop using the app as a reference. For all I know it's about chipmunks! -Mudstone The app is a legit reference. Just because you don't have it doesn't mean it's not real. If all you're going to do is badmouth Nutmeg, then please stop editing this talk page. 04:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I started this talkpage! You can't tell me what to do, and I can't 'badmouth' somebody who doesn't exsist! I just want to know where they got this cat, because it certainly wasn't the actual series. And telling me to check the app would only be helpful to somebody with the app, so I'm asking for a different source! I believe that it's legit, I just want a refference that, a) says more than, 'She exsists because we say so', and b) that I can check. -Mudstone Mudstone, stop it. Just because you don't believe she exists, doesn't mean she doesn't. She was proven as Firestar and Princess's mother on the Warriors App. It doesn't matter if she was (or wasn't, for that matter) mentioned or not in the main series/ I can't check the Warriors App myself, but there are screenshots you can look at as well. 05:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Again, don't tell me what to do. I believe he has a mother, who's obviously another kittypet. So, she exsists, but I don't see where they got her name and description. Jake as his father (and Scourge's), with a name, description, and another mate and kits I'll believe, because he's appeared in other books, he looks and acts a bit like Firestar, and it makes sense. But it never mentions a tabby she-cat kittypet named Nutmeg. And for the third time, please, stop using the app as a reference, or quote me word for word every single thing it says about her from it. The story, the description, AND the source for her name and description. -Mudstone I really don't understand what your issue is. You're questioning it because it's from the App and not from the books? By that logic, Jake isn't Firestar's father, because it's never said in the books, and was only revealed by official word from Vicky. -- 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, Golden. Also, Mudstone, please don't tell me what to do. I've been here much longer then you. If you have an issue with how I say things, please contact me on my talk page, instead of spamming up the talk page. 05:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know the fact isn't in the books, but Jake is, and, as I said before, I accept it because it makes sense. Nutmeg isn't in a book period. AND IT'S NOT SPAM! Firstly, I started this page, and it's a logical arguement. When did I tell YOU what to do, other than stop refrencing the app? Nutmeg is never spotted, never mentioned by name. Jake is. -Mudstone ::She was mentioned in the books, if you really want to get technical. She just never had a name. It doesn't matter if you "started" this page or not. You have no more authority then I do. We can reference the app all we please - it's a legit, canon Warriors item. 06:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe that, I just want a different source! And are you questioning me? What book then, and what page? AND, assuming you're right and you can cite a kittypet matching that description, then that means they made up her name! Just tell me the book and page number! -Mudstone ::Dude, so you're saying the Warriors App, (that the Erins themselves provided the info) isn't a good enough source the satisfy you? Wow, just because she hasn't appeared in the books doesnt mean that she exists in the series. If you keep denying it, the Im gonna assume you think Firestar doesnt have a mom =.= -- 06:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I already said I believe he has a mom, and that she is a kittypet. I do not HAVE the app, and I do not forsee myself ever getting it. Somebody said that she did appear in the books, and I wanted to know where. Also, by my count, there are now four people arguing with me! Does anybody else think this SPECIFIC, previously nonexsistant she-cat as his mother is questionable. If you can cite her appearing in the series WITHOUT saying, 'it's on the app! that means it's unquestionaly true!' then I'll believe you. -Mudstone ::::She was mentioned. I never said she appeared. There is a difference. She was mentioned, although not by name, in Fire and Ice. So, basically, because she's not appearing by name, in the books, you don't believe it. Princess and Firestar (then Fireheart) were talking about their mother. 11:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Mudstone, please listen, she was mentoended, although not by name ine Fire And Ice when Firestar/heart and his sister, Princess, were talking, she was listed as well in the warrior app.Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 13:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Geez! What more do you want? Vicky said that they didn't have a name for Firestar's mother because it WASN'T IMPORTANT. So them and HarperCollins were probably saying "just make up a name, she won't be in the book, she didn't believe in StarClan, she's probably dead, we'll never see her again, and if we mess up, who cares, because it's not like StarClan is gonig to fall apart because we get Firestar's mother wrong. And you don't even have the app, so you haven't seen it at all. In the app, Nutmeg has a dream where one of her kits is...standing on a huge rock, I believe. And she calls out to him, but he doesn't hear her. Or something related to that. I can't remember. But the Warriors App is a reference, and yes, we can use it. End of story. 17:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC :: ::Is that five people now or six? Nevermind. You've kinda just proven my point! First of all, it says he remembers his MOTHER, not Nutmeg, not a tabby-and-white she-cat, just his mother. They never say her name, or describe her. Nutmeg IS just a cat they made up to fit that role, and they added a story. To fit my point, this is a fantasy series, so they're all technically made up! Nutmeg bothers me because SHE, Nutmeg, a tabby-and-white she-cat who is Firestar and Princess's mother, never appears, but, I'll agree that Firestar DOES mention his mother. But he DOESN'T mention Nutmeg, as she is made up. Do any of you see my point yet? -Mudstone :: ::Your POINT is true. But in this case, invalid. It says in the Warriors App that Nutmeg is Firestar's mother. And the books say Firestar has a mother. THe app says her name is Nutmeg. Jake and Quince may have been mentioned in the books, but Jake is not said to be Firestar's father when he does appear, and Firestar at that time probably wasn't even born yet! So any kittypet they chased off could've been Nutmeg, she might have been mentioned in the book, who knows? But that's the point. ::The Warriors App clearly says Nutmeg is Firestar's mother. Okay? It clearly says it. So anything you say doesn't really compare. It doesn't matter if she's never seen in the books. She would never have been seen in the books, Nutmeg or not. 23:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mudstone, why are you even continuing this? We have given you the facts, she is real, Yes she is made up, but they ALL ARE! She is mentioned in Fire And Ice, and in the Warrior's App, so why bother? It is a fight not worth fighting, you can complain all you want, but she is a character...so we are keeping her. and her pelt is revled to be Tabby-and-White In the warrior's App, If I am not mistaken. And see in The warrior's app, so WHY keep the fight going? Just...why? Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 23:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Jake isn't verified, and neither is Nutmeg. But to me, Jake at least makes SENSE. I don't care about the app, by the authors or not. They've been wrong before. Many, many, times! I already said most of what you're arguing with, and, Maplepool, I kinda like arguing. I must be good if we're still debating and I'm the only one who has a problem with her. So, to answer my original question, the reason I started this page is, she was made up to fit the role of his mother, and you all unanimously accept this because the app says so. Okay. -Mudstone :: ::Jake WAS Verfied...NOOO wait...you haven't read BP, However...I don't really BELIVE things UNLESS I am given PROOF. I was given proof, therefore, I will not aruge, and REALLY mudstone when you have writen, um lets see 21 warriors books plus the mangas, plus the super edtiotns, PLUS the seekers books, and are working on your life, woorying if your fans will break down your door, I don't think you will want to go 'OH WAIT! THATS NOT RIGHT! let me go back x amount of books for the RIGHT desc.' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA Yeah. NO. Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 00:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I DID read BP but there are at least two people here arguing with me about that bit, even if it makes ten times more sense that Nutmeg, so I'm leaving it out. I also agree that it's not entirely their faults. Did I say that? No. I only said that they've been wrong. I don't think fans are going to break their doors down, or that that's a remotely rational fear, but their NOT the only authors I've ever found making a mistake. Also, once the book is published, you CAN'T go back and fix it, unless you recall and replace every single copy! Jake WASN'T verified, and this isn't his talkpage, but he makes sense. He was there, he was described, and to me he looks and acts a bit like Firestar does. And the thing with Quince makes sense too. Nutmeg sort of makes sense, but she's not a real charecter. -Mudstone Why don't you think Nutmeg is a real character? Because her name was never mentioned in the books? That. Is. Completely. Stupid. She's in the damn app. Every single piece of new information in the app is created by Vicky. Besides, half the cats mentioned in Secrets of the Clans in the Notable Cats section never actually appeared in the book, and some still have never appeared outside it. Does this make them any less canon? No. -- 01:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mudstone, stop it. You've made yourself look stupid. I know it's a hrash thing to say, but you have. We, at Wwiki, know what we're doing. 01:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Jake is confirmed to be Firestar's dad. And it says Nutmeg is is Firestar's mom. NUTMEG. IS. FIRESTAR'S. MOM. NONE of these characters are real. And I don't see why you doubt the Warriors App, it's just as reliable is the books themselves. Unless it says "Cloudtail is a ginger tabby she-cat" in there or something, we trust it! 02:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, see that? You've just proved the 'almighty app' isn't always right! I finally got a hold of the app, and it said both his parents were unknown! And as for the part bout Jake, I KNOW the authors confirmed it, but there's no proof in the series. I agree with it, but somebody earlier argued against that, so when I say it hasn't been confirmed, I mean it isn't in the series, and can we forget about Jake already?! This isn't his page, it's the nonexsistant Nutmeg's! And I AM a signed on member, I just can't do the signature! If that isn't what you mean by 'we at Wwiki' then don't you dare tell me you work for the website or something like that! I couldn't find anthing on the app about Nutmeg OR Jake, so will somebody tell me what you're all yapping about? And, for the record, if It's so stupid, why are there 5-7 people having a continuous argument against me? It can't be that stupi if you all feel the need to prove the same point against one person! -Mudstone Here ya go~ A screenshot of the app. x] U Mad? B) -- 04:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) OKay, so the app says that, but I hold onto the fact that being on the app DOESN'T make it true! And does anybody know why it wouldn't show up for me on an actual ipad? Now, will one of the 5-7 of you arguing with me actually state what your problem with me is. I've honestly forgotten at this point. -Mudstone ^^cool story, bro. Now you said that it being in the app is different from being in the books? Both are good enough sources >.> -- 04:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) We don't have a problem with you, we have a problem with why you find this page a problem. -- 04:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Guys, he just trying to cause a promblem, and a fight, if he won't SHUT UP and listen the god damn facts, that she is a char, why waste our time? I for one have better things to do with my time than sit here, and try to slap and type the brain hs is missing into him. He is just to stubborn, to listen to facts, not our problem, he trys to delte the page, we CAN bring it back....so....why bother?....Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 15:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I CAN read! You DO know that, right? If you have better things to do, why not do them? I'M NOT GONNA DELETE THE STUPID PAGE! If you mean the talk page, then why would I delete something I started? If you mean the real page, I wouldn't do that either! And as for the other 4-6 of you, will this satisfy you; she's a charecter, who was made up, and who never appears. Firestar has borthers and sisters who never appear or are named and described. Like them, Nutmeg doesn't appear, ever, in the series, but the authors wanted a charecter to be his mother, so they made up a name and description for her, and apparently a story. That's also why they introduced Princess, but she appears as a significant charecter in the story, so I don't have a problem with her. Do you all understand now? As for Maplepool, Firstly, I'm a girl! Second, yeah, I'm stubborn, but at least I don't call people I've never met BRAINLESS on the INTERNET! What's wrong with you?! So, maybe I am trying to fight. So what? If you don't want to argue, who's gonna make you? And go easy on the swearing. I know a lot of younger kids who like this site. -Mudstone :Mudstone, stop it. You're acting like a stubborn child. We're each entitled to our own opinion. Whether they are right or not is another story. Firestar's mother is a real character. A character doesn't need to appear to be considered a character. Nutmeg's been around the whole time, although we never had a name for her. I don't really see why you're having such an issue with this. Also, Maple, please do lighten up on the language. =) 02:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Here's the deal, Mudstone: There is a system for dealing with pages you don't think belong on the wiki. It's called the AFD process. You propose a page for deletion using the tag. if you give a compelling and well through out reason a sysop will start a deletion discussion/vote in which the wiki will establish consensus and settle the matter. Im also going to be clear to Mudstone and Maplepool: I expect you all to be respectful to each other from here onwards. :: Also, Mudstone, the App is an officially released product of the Erins, and thus a viable fact, so if you post an Delete tag it will not be taken seriously without a more substantial reason than "I don't believe what the app says". There will be no more augment on this topic. If you think this article doesn't belong, post an AFD and start the process, don't sit here and argue it, put it before the wiki so that consensus can be reached. But it'll need to be good reasoning, as you'll have to get me to second guess all of these fine folks who are citing sources and proving themselves. 03:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: For the last time, I DON'T WANT TO DELETE THE STUPID PAGE! Somebody already informed me of that, thank you very much. And she called me BRAINLESS, on the INTERNET! I LIKE arguing, and I don't let people I don't know tell me what to do! In fact, there's almost litterally nobody I let tell me what to do! I'd never heard of the app when I started this talk page, and I wanted to see when and where they got proof of this cat in the books! Plus, I've actually checked the app since then, and I found NOTHING about EITHER of Firestar's parents. Care to explain THAT? And I think you just deleted my entry! What I said there was, I AM a stubborn child! What, did you think I was a stubborn ADULT? I'll do what I want, and I don't let people I don't know - or most of the ones I DO know - tell me what to do! I apologize if that sounded ruder thatn it was supposed to. But I meant it. And then some other stuff I've already said in other not-deleted entries! -Mudstone ::: If you do not feel this article needs to be deleted why are you arguing against the validity of it? Articles that do not contain facts don't belong on the wiki, in insisting that this article is not factual you are openly indicating a need for the deletion of it. I'm looking at the app on my iPad right now, and in "Exclusive Trivia" it does in fact state very clearly that Firestar's Dame is a brown bicolor tabby by the name of Nutmeg. Should you persist in this self-indulgent time-wasting on the part of others (for if you don't think this page needs deletion, then you don't think anything, because pages about characters that "don't exist" don't belong on this wiki) I will be forced to take action. As I happen to actually be a stubborn adult you will not fare well if you choose to continue. 03:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::To second what Kitsu says, look here. 03:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mudstone, please just listen. Can I give you a screen shot of the app, where it says who Firestar's mother is? I'm not trying to argue, but what the app says is true. The app gave us good information on many cats, including Blackstar, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool. If you would like to see the page where it says Firestar's mother is Nutmeg, I will show it. Just say the word. :) 03:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That's the link I provided. Hopefully she'll listen. =) 03:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) That'd be great. I've checked, and the app said nothing. It only gave information from the field guides, sparing the slightly inaccurate trivia game. Kitsu, don't threaten me. And I AM listening, unlike the people who are making me repeat myself a thousand times! Let me start at the beginning. I was on Firestar's page when I saw that, in the under two weeks since I'd last checked that page, they'd added a mother, who'd never appeared in any book. Not that I think it matters, but this was before I'd heard of the app. I wanted to see when and where she appeared, and where there was evidence of her being his mother. The one or two people I was debating with then kept saying 'the app says so' which I've since proven is an invalid answer. It's made by the authors, and that's why everybody kept saying it HAD to be true. Well, and I DON'T blame them, but they've often made errors. Plus, I've checked it out for myself, and not only did it say nothing about either of his parents, but it also had errors in it! By my latest count, there are now like 6-8 people arguing here, all against me, including an adult! AND, one of you has decided it's better to call somebody you don't know brainless, on the INTERNET, than to let them voice a reasonable opinion, on a TALK page! One that I'd started in the first place! -Mudstone :: This conversation is over. The App is a valid resource that can be used both to create articles and to supplement new ones. Unless Mudstone intends to pursue a standard course of action (proposing the resource invalid for community vote or proposing the deletion of this page) there is nothing to discuss. 04:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I really do not get why Mudstone is arguing about something as trivial as who Firestar's mother is. As far as I'm concerned, if its directly from the authers, its as much as a fact as what you get in the books. This person literally took up the whole talk page to argue something so stupid. Warriors App is a factual source like the books are. I really wish this person would understand that. I mean, Mudstone might as well call the Erin Hunter Chats false too if this is how she really thinks. Romance Girl 06:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Romance Girl, this discussion is over. Mudstone has been dealt with. In fact, I think this whole discussion should be archived to prevent further comments. 06:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :;Archiving to prevent further drama. 06:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC)